A chromatographic separation device, e.g., an analytical column, typically lasts tens of thousands of sample injections for its lifetime; each injection typically generates thousands of data points. Managing data generated during the entire lifetime of a chromatographic separation device proves a difficult challenge. Most common approaches nowadays include manually logging and tracking data and information of a separation device with paper notebooks, which is laborious, time consuming and prone to human errors. An external electronic device, e.g., an electronic laboratory notebook (ELN), can also be used to manage data of a separation device, which is, however, not an integral part of (and often has to be carried along with) the separation device, of which the information is being traced. Some separation devices have a memory component, which captures chromatographic data with respect to a limited number of sample injections, and once a device storage capacity is reached, the data stored on the device is overwritten.